


Do You Remember?

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny & Kelly are driving through vast and beautiful countryside, heading back to the Roadhouse and all their friends, and passing the time listening to the radio, trying not to ogle each other, and reminiscing about some of the more important moments in their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I don't know where this came from. I don't see nearly enough Benny fics where he's paired with an OFC, and I just...wanted to, because Benny deserves love too, and I'm on a massive Benny kick. :)
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._

                The engine purred as the car sped down the road, corn fields on either side, the cool summer wind whipping through the open windows. Her left elbow rested on the door, hand on the wheel, as her other hand fumbled with the radio dial, trying to find something, _anything_ , that wasn’t static.

“Do you remember when we first met?” he asked from the passenger seat, without looking away from the scenery. She smirked, peering at him through her sunglasses, and nodded, moving her hand from the radio to push her auburn locks off her face.

“Of course. You thought I was a lesbian.”

“I walked in on you admitting that you would take Anna Kendrick to _town_ ,” he laughed, as she reached out, and punched his thigh.

“She’s hot. And there’s a lot of chicks that I would totally plow without being a _lesbian_.” His hands went up as she snickered, and he shrugged, nodding.

“I know that now, didn’t know that then, sugar.” Shooting a quick glance over, she smiled, and turned the volume down, shrugging, too.

“Do you remember our first date?”

“Dinner at the Roadhouse. Dean sittin’ by me, Cas by you, as we were forced to sit at the bar?”

“The last empty table broke because of Dean’s fat ass.”

“Sugar.”

“Alright, alright. Not his _fat_ ass,” she relinquished, smirking. “They both tried to give us pointers on hitting on the other…I believe you were spouting everything Dean said without _filtering_ it first, Mister ‘If Beauty Were A Time, You’d Be Eternity’,” she teased, quirking a brow.

“You blushed!”

“I didn’t know what to say to _that_! I still don’t get why he was feeding you _awful_ pick-up lines, Benny, we were already out on a date.” Benny laughed, rolling his eyes and finally glancing over at her as she drove.

“I really didn’t, I just thought you’d leave,” he shrugged. The moment her palm touched his cheek, cupping his face, he leaned into it, letting his eyes shut.

“This was after I found out you thought I was a lesbian. Pretty sure I wasn’t going anywhere.”

                The car hummed, the faint sound of the radio floating from the speakers, as they continued, slowing only to turn a corner. It was seemingly endless miles of country, the sun peeking out now and again from behind the clouds that lingered in the sky. She finally moved her hand, to fix her sunglasses, and shove her hair back again, before turning up the volume. The commercials finally ended, turning into the gruff DJ announcing the rock station she had turned on, followed immediately by several rough guitar chords in quick succession.

 _“I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins_ ,” Chad Kroeger very nearly screamed through the speakers, his voice rough, as always. Benny smirked, glancing at the radio, and reached out to turn it down, peering back up at the girl beside him.

“Remember when you took me to meet your folks?” he asked curiously, grinning as she barked out a laugh, clamped her free hand over her lips, and looked at him in a bit of surprise.

“…I thought of that too. And yes. I was _so sure_ mom was going to have a stroke because of you.”

“I just told you to play along.”

“You and I got in the car, and they watched out the window, and the second you realized it, you turned this song on, pulled me across the front seat, murmured in my ear, _and pushed me into your lap_ ,” she told him, reaching out to press her hand to his face, and push him towards the door.

“ _You_ are the one who yanked my pants open when we were out of sight, and started givin’ me ro-“

“What can I say? You murmuring into my ear is hot,” she shrugged, as if it were _obvious_.

“I’m glad I stopped the car when I did, Kel, I could have killed us if I’d kept driving.”

“If they hadn’t been watching, and if you hadn’t been driving, I’d have been in your lap from the start, Benny.” Shifting a little in his seat, Benny leaned towards her, and pressed his lips to her ear, smirking as she groaned.

“I don’t care that they were watchin’, darlin’, I doubt I’d have stopped ya,” he murmured, before straightening back up.

“Fuck you, Benny Lafitte, I’m not pulling over just to make you fuck me,” she grumbled, despite her smirk, as she reached out, and pushed him again.

“Did you ever tell your mom it was a joke?”

“She _never_ mentioned it again…so neither did I. We just pretended that night _never happened_ ,” Kelly laughed, shaking her head.

“ _Beautiful_ , sugar.” Benny smiled over at her, leaning his arm on the center console. Kelly glanced down, and hooked her arm over his, lacing their fingers.

                For a few more minutes, they listened to the radio and didn’t say anything, just watched the scenery. Finally glancing over at her, Benny caught sight of the glint from her left hand, and smirked, raising their joined hands to kiss hers. She smiled, pulling their hands towards her and returning the gesture, before lowering both back to the console, and nestling back into her seat a little.

“...do you remember when I proposed?”

“You showed up on my doorstep after a summer in New Orleans, earlier than expected, and didn’t even wait for me to realize it was you. You grabbed me, and kissed me, and dropped onto one knee in the doorway.”

“I almost had a heart attack when ya didn’t answer right away.”

“I was still trying to figure out who the hell was standing on my porch, I’d been in and out on the couch watching _golf_.” Benny snickered, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I’m glad you said yes.”

“I’m glad you asked.”

                The soft sounds from the radio changed into static as they drove out of reach, and she reluctantly removed her hand from his, pushing at the buttons until another station came in. The moment the music came through, Kelly twisted the volume knob, blushing profusely as Benny listened to hear what song it was that she was so interested in hearing.

 _“_ _When I fall in love it will be forever, Or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world like this is Love is ended before it's begun.”_ The smile spread across his lips as he glanced over, and after a second, he tugged her hand, nodding towards the dead-end dirt road coming up. She blushed, and pulled off, twisting the key to shut off the car but leave the radio playing, fumbling her seatbelt off as Benny climbed out, and helped her from her seat.

“May I?”

“Of course,” she said softly, leaning into him as his right hand took her left, and his left slid around her waist.

                The song played through the open windows as they rocked together, eyes closed, in the gentle summer breeze, on the empty country road. His scruffy cheek rested against the top of her head, smiling as he heard her humming along.

“Do you think they’ll forgive us?”

“I don’t think they have a choice, if they wanna be in our lives,” Benny murmured, moving his fingers to twist the diamond engagement ring against the plain silver wedding band on her ring finger. “I know it’s a little late to ask…but were you sure you wanted to just…get married without them?”

“I wasn’t going to force either of us through the psychosis of trying to get _everyone_ together in the same place for a few days so we could get married their way…I think half of my family would kill Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabe…and the other would pick and choose and pick apart every choice we tried to make. So yes. I was sure. …were you?” she asked, looking up at him, worry forming in her eyes. Benny slid his left hand up, cupping her chin to tilt her head, and place a sweet, warm, loving kiss to her lips.

“I’d do it again, every day, without thinking twice,” Benny answered softly, smirking. In the car, the song ended, and the station went to commercial, as he kissed her again, and gently combed his fingers through her hair. “Now…come on…we have to get back to the Roadhouse by eight, or I’m pretty sure they’re sendin’ a search party.”

“Probably a stupid question, but you think Cas and Dean were able to keep their mouths shut?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him again, cupping his face in her hands. Benny chuckled against her lips, and nodded.

“You’re right – stupid question. I bet you…”

“Not money.”

“…damn. Okay…Benefit of the doubt, and all, I will bet you they didn’t…and if I’m _wrong_ , I will give you a full night of slamming the headboard against the wall, getting you to scream my name, and pissing off the neighbors.” Kelly laughed, blushing and nipping his bottom lip.

“Deal…but really, if they did and I’m right, we should get a hotel room – I don’t exactly want to be evicted for noise violations.” Benny laughed, nodding his head.

“Deal, kitten.”

“And if _I’m_ wrong…” she started, barely pulling back from him, and meeting his eye, a smirk on her lips. “I will give you _anything_ you want, _any way_ that you want it, all night, Papa Bear,” she promised. Benny smirked back, and kissed her once more, nodding.

“Deal.”

                It was clear Benny had lost on **purpose** , when Cas cornered her at the Roadhouse, hugged her, and said _Benny texted while you were heading back, said it was okay to let everyone know._

                Sneaky little sexy, scruffy, bastard.

 

                Damn, she loved him.


End file.
